The Teacher
by slyPotter3
Summary: Jack is Aaron Hotchners son, Harry Potter is Jacks teacher. Aaron is just a Behavioral Analysis. And magic works in many ways.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone, so I read this amazing story called "The housekeeper" by enchanted nightingale and I loved that authors story so much that I looked to see if there were other cross-overs from criminal minds and Harry Potter. I found a couple but none I really liked as much. So I decided to write my own when I should be doing other things lol. I don't know if I take out anything out of "the Housekeeper" but just in case I do, the main idea belongs to enchanted nightingale and if I have "stolen" any other things such as a scene or something then I am sorry to the author and you can take all the credit. Thanks

~slyPotter~  
J.K. Rowling owns harry potter characters and I really don't know who owns criminal minds. But whoever owns it, it belongs to them and not me! The idea came from "The Housekeeper" by enchanted nightingale.

Pairing: Harry P. and Aaron Hotchner "Hotch"

WARNING: mention of death, abuse, light bashing, dead Tom R, gay harry, very smart harry, m/m slush I think that is all.

Prologue

"I can't do this anymore Lucius, I have to get away. They are driving me crazy. I thought that once I killed their worst fear they would leave me along. I can't stay here Lucy, help me." I begged the senor Malfoy. When he didn't say anything, I looked up and met his eyes. He sighed and nodded.

"Yes, I understand Harry. Can you give me a couple of days to sort everything out?" he asked placing a hand on bruised shoulder. I tried not to wince, but Lucius was already pulling my blue muggle shirt back to see what was wrong. "When and who?" he growled lowly. I tensed up, and looked down.

"It is nothing, just an accident Lucy," I said calmly.

"Hmmm, I will let it go this time, but you better take the healing cream because I'm sure Severus will not ignore it," he stated and walked away. I breathe out a sigh of relief. No matter how much my "friends" caused me pain; I still didn't want them to be hurt.

~page break~ 3 days later

"Are you sure you have to do this brat?" Severus Snape asked as he studied me carefully. I nodded not able to really speak. I was going to miss him, but I couldn't stay.

"Yes, I have to go, I can't stay… Please don't make this harder than it already is…" I begged the dark men. He took a deep tired breathe and nodded. I smiled a little at him. Then I did something that surprised both of us. I wrapped my arms around the men I had always thought as a father and whispered a low and quiet "thanks dad." I let go of him and looked down, waiting for him to start calling me names or telling me no one wanted me and never to call him "dad" again. But to my surprise I felt his arms around me pulling me close.

"How can I let you go son," he asked as he tighten is hold on me. I breathe in his musky scent and pulled back.

"Because if I don't go, I will lose my mind," I answer his and step away. I look a Draco and Lucius. Draco looked calm but his eyes had tears in them. I walked towards him and pull my big brother into my arms. For a few seconds, it's awkward because Draco didn't hug me back. When he did, I felt his tears on me neck.

"You will use that muggle device to talk to us right little bro?" he questioned, his voice steady. I nodded and let go of him.

"Yes Draco, I will call and text you, can you handle two little miss and mr perfect couple?" I asked him. He nodded and I turned towards Lucius.

"Mr. Malfoy…" I began only to be caught in a hug from the senor Malfoy.

"Hush my child," he said and then let go of me as if I had burned him. I looked at the three of them, and then walked out of Digon Ally and into the muggle world.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone, I got your wonderful reviews for the teacher and I want to thank you.

~slyPotter~

If you want to see the warnings look on the first chapter.

J.K. Rowling owns harry potter and I do not own criminal minds.

Chapter 1

" , are you ready for your first day?" Maggy Lea asked sweetly smiling at me. I smiled back and nodded.

"Yes ma'am, I'm kind of nervous but ready," I say and walk back into my kindergarten class. A few minutes later the bell rings and the kids come rush into my class. I look at the new faces as they find their seats. Once all of my 15 kids are inside, I smile warmly at them, and began.

"Hello kids, I'm Mr. Prince, welcome to kindergarten," I say in a cheery voice.

"Hello Mr. Prince," they echo. I smile.

"Okay I am going to go around and everyone is going to say their name, favorite color, and their hero," I say and point to a small blond girl.

"I'm Anna Bell, my favorite color is orange, and my hero is my mom," she says slowly and finishes with a smile. I point to the boy next to her.

"I'm Lee Nean, my favorite color is blue and my hero is spider men," he says shyly. I nodded and look at the boy beside him.

"I'm Adam Rice, my favorite color is blue, and my hero is my older brother," he says and I for a second he kind of reminds me of Draco when we first met. The next girl begins without me pointing or looking at her.

"I'm Jenna, my favorite color is pink of course and my hero is my mommy," she turns her head and sticks up her nose once he finished. I want to laugh, and look at the girl next to her.

"Hi, I'm Ashley Brook, my favorite color is prink and my hero is Jenna," she says looking down. I raise my eyebrow at her and nod once. The boy next to her looked up at me, smiling.

"I'm Jackson Calven", my favorite color is red, and my hero is umm, is Lane," he says pausing to think for a second. The boy next to Jackson looks around and then sighs.

"I'm Mike, my favorite color is purple and my hero is my mommy," he says shyly. I look at him for a second then the boy next to him begins.

"I'm Sam Strum, my favorite color is purple and my hero is Mike," he says nodding to Mike. I smile a little then the girl next to Mike sits up straighter and begins slowly.

"I'm Angle, my favorite color is purple, and my hero is my aunt Leo," she said looking at her hands. I nod and the boy next to her starts bouncing in his seat, I pointed at him smiling at his excitement.

"I'm Draco Willson, my favorite color is green, and my hero is my daddy!" he bounces as he finished.

"I'm Chris, my favorite color is green to, and my hero is Mr. Crowle, he lives next door," he says not looking at anymore. His clothes were baggy and he looked 3 instead of 5-6. I nodded, I'll keep an eye on him. I look at the boy beside him.

"I'm Ryan Jumper, my favorite color is yellow, my hero is lighting," he staring me down. I smile at him, and nod.

"I'm Rice, Eric Rice, my favorite color is blue, and my hero is my SpongeBob, "he says and I have to close my mouth to stop from laughing. I nod and look at the brunette.

"I'm Willow Page my favorite color is gray, and my hero is batmen," she says. I nod at her and notice that unlike the other kids her clothes where gray. Jeans, shirt, shoes, and even her head band. The small boy next to her looks at me, waiting his turn, I smile at him and nod.

"Hi, I'm Jack Hotchner my favorite color is blue and my dad is my hero," he says almost quietly. I nod and smile at the shy boy.

"Okay very good kids, it might take me a couple of days to learn all of your names but it will happen. Today we are going to color, I would like for you to draw something that has meaning to you, such as your family, friends, pets, toys. Okay let me hand out the paper…" I said as I grab it and started giving the kids a couple of sheets. After I had handed it out, the kids got out their coloring boxes out and started to draw. Not a minute of silence passed; the kids started to chatter with their friends. Well almost all the children. The boy named Chris, Willow and Jack did not talk. I started to walk around, looking at what they had colored. I saw what looked like toys, maybe pets and family. Chris's picture was of a park, with a man standing next to him, holding his hand. I met his eyes, and smiled.

"That's a nice picture Chris," I say and walked away. I saw more pictures of the same things. The one picture that impressed me the most is Jack's picture. It was of a man in a super hero suit, smiling at him.

"Is that your dad?" I ask him. He nods and then goes back to drawing.

~page break~

The rest of the day was slow but good. Well that was until the kids had to go home. They left alright. I stayed till 4:30 p.m. cleaning up the mess, once I got out of the school and started heading for my car, I was one of my students sitting on the curve. I paused and started towards him.

"Hey Jack, " I say sitting down next to him. He looks at me strangely.

"Mr. Prince? What are you doing here," he asks looking up at me.

"Well I am about to go home, how about you?" I ask him studying him closely.

"Well dad's on a case and my nanny was supposed to pick me up…" he trailed off. I nodded understanding.

"Do you want to use my telly phone to call someone?" I ask him, he looks at me stangely but nodded. I handed him my new iphone and showed him how to work it. After explaining it to him, I handed it over. I watched as he typed the numbers. A second later he put it up to his ear and I could hear the ringing.

" Hotchner," a tired male voice answered.

"Hi daddy, umm I'm sitting here with Mr. Prince, my new teacher and Miss. May hasn't showed up to get me," the boy said after thinking about his words very carefully. I could almost here the tired sigh.

"Jack, can I talk to your teacher?" I could hear through the phone, I opened my hand and Jack handed it back to me.

"Yes Mr. Hotchner?" I ask as soon as the phone was up to my ear.

"Mr. Prince?" He started but I stopped him.

"Call me Harry please," I said.

"Okay Harry, can you wait with Jack till I get there? I just got off the plane and I will be there in about two hours," he said. I looked at my watch, 4:35 pm.

"Umm, sure, I will be here," I said and hung up. After slipping my phone back into my pocket I looked at Jack.

"So Jack, do you want to go back inside so you won't be too cold?" I asked, he nodded and stood up, shivering. I took of my jacket and handed it to the small boy, I was not about to let the little guy freeze or get a cold from being cold. He took it and put his small arms threw it. I let a small laugh escape but opened the door as we went inside. We made our way back to the classroom and I got out more paper for the boy to draw on.

"Here you go," I said to him getting a tall chair and putting it down next to my desk. He jumped up and got out his colors. I got out my phone and texted Draco.

_Draco, how is everyone?"_

After I sent the message I looked at Jack.

"Do you mind?" I asked pointing at my phone. He shook his head and kept drawing.

"_good, we miss you…"_

I smile, and sigh. I really miss them, it feels like a part of my heart is missing.

"Are you okay Mr. Prince," a soft voice interrupting my thinking.

"I looked up at him and smiled sadly, I felt tears rolling down my face.

"Yes I just miss my family," I said. And went to my pictures to show him a picture of Severus, Draco, and Lucius.

"That's them? Where is your mommy?" he asked. I sadly smiled at him.

"My mom died and my real dad died when I was a baby, this man, I showed him a picture of Severus, adopted me when I was 15…" I said giving him a small and simple version of my heart breaking story. Jack got up and the next thing I know, he was hugging me. I patted his back.

"It's okay Jack, go back to drawing," I said and for the next two hours we sat there. I was texting and Jack was drawing. Then I heard a knock I saw someone standing by the door way. I was about to ask if he was Jack's dad, when he got a gun out and pointed it towards the boy.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey it has been awhile since I last updated this story. I am sorry I had writers block. Well I hope you all enjoy this.

~slyPotter3

**WARNINGS ON THE FIRST CHAPTER and if you don't like it then don't read it!**

_**J.K Rowling owns Harry Potter and I do NOT own criminal minds!**_

Chapter 2

I went blank for a full five seconds, before I acted on impulse. I pulled out my wand and fired an Experlliarmus and then a Stupefy. After a second I looked at Jack, he was staring blankly at the man. I turned my wand to Obliviate him, but his eyes grew wide, as if he feared me.

"Jack I am not going to hurt you I promise, I am just going to remove this memory. I can't let you keep it, I am sorry," I said softly looking into his eyes. Which still held fear but he nodded slowly.

"Okay Mr. Prince," he said, his voice quiet and fearful. I had the spell on the tip of my tongue ready to say it, but as I looked at him I couldn't do it. What if I hurt him? What if I damaged his mind? I lowered my wand and put it in my pocket, then I crouched down to the small boys' level and kept eye contact the whole time.

"Jack I will not erase your memory if you can promise me you will never tell ANYONE of what happen today, not even your dad," I said staring down at him. He thought about it for a second.

"Okay Mr. Prince I promise not to tell anyone, not even daddy," he said. I studied him for a second longer, and his eyes held truth. I nodded at him smiling a little.

"Thank you Jack," I said and ruffled his hair a little. I stood up and looked at the unconscious man, he fell flat on his face when I stunned him. I briefly wondered if I should Obliviate him, but decided against it. The muggles would just thing him mad when he was arrested. I looked at the gun, which ended up on my desk, what do I do with it? Hmmm. I picked it up and walked over to the other guy and placed it back in his hands. Then I used a silent cleaning charm to wash off my hand prints. I walked back to my desk, got out my phone and dialed 911. It rang twice before a female voice answered with a "hello what's your emergence?

"There is a guy here, at Red Flag Elementary School, he came in here with a gun, and then he passed out…" I said.

"Okay, I will send an ambulance and a police offers," she said. I nodded forgetting that she couldn't see me.

"Yes ma'am, thank you," I said. I put down my phone and looked at Jack, he looked a little shooken up from the whole ordeal, but not yet in shock.

"Jack what happen today?" I asked him, making sure our stories were the same.

"Mr. Prince we were waiting for my daddy to come and get me when a man walked in, he pointed a gun at me and then for a strange reason he passed out?" Jack finished uncertain. I smiled at him, hopefully if the police questioned him, he would stick with the story.

"Yes Jack, thanks for this," I told the boy, he didn't know how much trouble he will save me by lying. He nodded and studied his shoes.

Mr. Prince, what was that you did with the stick?" he asked quietly. I looked at him surprised, I didn't think he would have the courage to ask.

"That little one is a secret," I say hopping he would leave it for now, lucky he nodded his head and didn't demand I tell him the answer. We stood there, in silence till the police finally got there. They were armed with guns, and hard looks on their faces.

"What happen here?" one of them asked after the guy was loaded into the ambulance. I opened my mouth to answer when a man came running in. He looked around and his eyes rested on Jack. I knew instantly he was the dad because they had similar features. The same dark brown, almost black eyes, the same nose, the same smile…

"What happen." He demanded looking at an officer. The officer repeated my story then pointed to me. The man's eyes turned to me and I felt a rush of heat run up my body. As I stared into his eyes, I felt safe and wanted. I wanted to jump in his arms and kiss him. Then all of the sudden he was standing next to me.

"You must be Harry Prince, I am Aaron Hotchner, Jack's father." He said holding out his hand. I quickly shook my feelings aside, I would worry about them when I got home, and shook his hand. Sparks ran up my hand through my arm and to my heart.

"Hello Mr. Hotchner," I said quietly, still staring into his eyes.

"Daddy, can we go home?" a childish voice asked, and I broke my gaze away from the beautiful man to look at his son. Jack looked tired and I knew the day had finally caught up with him. He swayed on his feet and Aaron turned to pick him up.

"Thank you for watching him while I got here. His nanny quite I think and before you ask why he has a nanny, his mother is dead and I needed help to care for him," he said, well more like mutter softly. I nodded.

"Anytime, really if you want me to watch him just give me a call," I said to him. He gave me a small smile and nodded, then went back to say something to the officer, then walked out with Jack. I started after them. About ten minutes later a principle comes running in, she takes a look at me then goes over to talk with the officer.

"Harry you can go home," she says after a few minutes. I nod and get my stuff then walk away without a backwards glance.

~Page break~

Once I got home, I set down my stuff and went to the computer, Lucius got it for me, making it magically work so I can face chat them anytime I want." I turned it on, and went on Skype then called Severus. (I didn't even know how they got Skype there, or how they knew how to work a computer…) After five rings, I was about to give up when suddenly I hear "Draco how do you work this stupid device?" I almost laughed so Draco was the one who knew about… Haha blackmail!

"Sev, you do this." Came an annoyed reply. A second later Severus, Lucius and Draco appeared on my screen. (I didn't know how they all fit on the screen but I really didn't care right now…)

"Hey guys!" I said turning my camera on and then waving.

"Hey Harry, how is everything going? Why have you not called until now? You have been gone for 3 months!" Severus demanded glaring at me. I have to admit even though this muggle screen he looked scary.

"I'm sorry dad, but this is the first time which I have been able to. For the last three months I have been looking for a place to stay, unpacking, finding a job, and learning everything I can about muggles again, even though before I didn't really know much about them. You know cause of the Dursleys?" I asked. Severus eyes gentled a little and he sighed.

"I was just worried little one, I haven't heard from you. Draco has, and I haven't…" he said. I nodded tears welling up in my eyes. How could I not spare a second to say hi to the man that saved my life and gave me his care and love.

"I'm sorry," I said and traitor tears ran down my face.

"Harry… don't cry, it is okay you called me now." He said smoothly. I nodded but did not stop crying.

"Harry don't cry," Draco whined and I had to laugh. Oh how I missed my brother.

"What?" he demanded laughing a little as well. I smiled and looked up, I felt a little better now, but I could still fear my sorrow rolling down my face.

"I miss you guys. You are the only family I have, and it just hurts. Even you Lucy!" I said sniffing a little.

"Don't call me Lucy, Harry and I didn't think I counted as family?" he asked. I giggled at the face he made. He looked surprised and a little stuck up. "What so funny you little brat?" he asked most likely knowing why I was laughing.

"HAHAH, your face! It's so funny Lucy!" I said giggling again. I could see Draco rolling his eyes at me but chuckling lightly himself, well until Lucius smacked him.

"You boys are mean," he glared at me then at Draco. We busted out laughing, even Severus! Then Lucius did something with made me want to pee my pants. The great Malfoy was POUTING! HAHAH

"Okay, laugh it up," he muttered. We laughed at him expense for about 5 good minutes before we all calmed down.

"Okay so Harry, how is everything?" Draco asked. The other two man looked very interested now.

"Good, I miss you guys, but I finally feel free. I am learning a lot, and I kind of love it!" I said, not wanting to drag anything.

"Okay so are you good little bro?" he asked and I nodded. Draco yawned and I suddenly realized it was like 1 am there.

"Sorry Dray, go get some sleep I will text you tomorrow," I said. I still needed to talk to Sev and Lucy. He nodded and mumbled a night before getting up and walking out.

"So what do you wish to tell us Harry?" Severus asked as soon as Draco left.

"Umm I really don't know how to begin but, I am confused…" I muttered, wondering how he knew I wanted to discuss something.

"Well little one start from the beginning and just tell us." Lucius said. I took a deep breath and started my story from when I was asked to watch Jack Hotchners to the leading of a man with a gun (had to describe the muggle weapon and what it was used for) to using my magic on that muggle; to the police officers coming (had to explain that they were like the Aurors and then had to explain what the ambulance was and what they did) to first seeing him, Aaron Hotchner and what if felt like when I looked in his eyes. What I felt when we shook hands. After I was finished Severus looked happy and surprised while Lucius just looked surprised.

"Well son, I would have never guessed that you would have that much creature blood in you. But I guess I should have known… I mean you were always stranger then the common wizard and your scenes are better than any werewolf I have ever known." Severus said looking proud. I smiled a little confused, I mean how in the world did he know? Only one person knew my scenes where better than werewolves, Remus, he was the only one I have ever told that to. Besides I had thought that all wizards had a little creature blood in them, veela, elf, vampire etc. even muggleborns.

"What he means Harry, is that you have enough creature blood to have a mate," I felt frozen, surely not? I have only heard of full creatures or half creatures have mates… I'm not a full creature that's for sure… And surly I could not be a half creature... Mom was a muggleborn which meant she had close to 3-10% creature blood and when people talked about my dad, they never said anything about him being a full creature, he was mostly human … Right?

Hope you enjoyed this! Please review! I tried to make it longer… thanks for reading!


End file.
